Beso a oscuras
by kamilaasd
Summary: El novato en basket, Hanamichi Sakuragi, se queda durante las tardes a practicar lanzamientos. Un dia como cualquier otro le pasa un suceso extraño, al apagarse las luces le roban un beso. ¿quien sera?


_**Beso a oscuras.**_

Era una tarde lluviosa, ya todos habían vuelto a casa pero el pelirrojo seguía entrenando lanzamientos. De repente se corta la luz y todo queda en una oscuridad inmensa, de la nada se abre la puerta lentamente, el pelirrojo se asusta - ¿quien anda ahí?- grita, pero nadie le responde, siente que alguien le sujeta la mano, lo rodea por la cintura y le da un apasionado beso. El pelirrojo sorprendido no sabe que hacer, solo intenta zafarse del agarre sin resultado. Después de unos segundos el atacante lo suelta y se va corriendo, al salir se enciende la luz. El pelirrojo estaba en shock, *¿quien me beso?, ¿habrá sido la chica de la que estoy enamorado?, pero no parecía cuerpo de mujer* pensaba, al decir eso se sonrojo completamente pensando en que pudo ser un chico.

Al día siguiente decidió quedarse a entrenar luego de la escuela para esperar a la persona que lo había besado el día de ayer pero al cabo de algunas horas esa persona nunca llego. Paso una semana esperándola, con la ilusión de saber quien era pero no hubo resultado, cuando ya se había dado por vencido el misterioso suceso volvió a ocurrir, las luces se cortaron y la persona misteriosa lo volvió a besar, el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar, al cabo de unos minutos separo los labios y comenzó a tocar su rostro, sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era un chico y pregunto -¿quien eres?, ¿porque me besas?- sin oír una respuesta, el chico lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, se encendieron las luces, el pelirrojo estaba totalmente sonrojado, no sabia que hacer, pero ¿por que estaba tan descolocado? ¿el beso del chico le había gustado?.

Después de ese episodio el pelirrojo no quiso volver a entrenar solo después de clases, pero estaba totalmente intrigado, quería saber quien era, un amigo tal vez o quizás alguien que quiere jugarle una broma, pensamientos como esos no salían de su cabeza.

-Hey! Sakuragi, idiota, SAKURAGI!- ese grito emitido por el capitán saco de sus pensamientos a Hanamichi, el pelirrojo

-¿Que quieres Gori?-

-Hoy te toca limpiar el gimnasio luego del entrenamiento, junto a Rukawa

-¿QUEE?! Junto a ese zorro incompetente, tsk.

-Hey Rukawa ya oíste

-Si capitán

Cuando todos ya se iban a sus casas, Hanamichi y Rukawa estaban limpiando.

-Oe zorrito que no quede ninguna mancha-

-*si supieras*, lo miraba de entre ojo

-Oi porque me miras así idiota?

Lentamente Rukawa se acerca a él, lo agarra por la cintura y le da un fuerte beso, Hanamichi sorprendido trata de alejarse sin éxito, en ese momento se da cuenta que esos labios ya los conocía, conocía su textura y su sabor, *no puede ser, era el*, dándose cuenta de eso con todas sus fuerza se desprende de los brazos de Rukawa y trata de recuperar el aliento

-N-no puede ser, e-eras tu idiota

-Hanamichi yo...

-Cállate!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, lo miro a la cara totalmente sonrojado y con lagrimas en los ojos, -Eres lo peor- Salio corriendo desesperado, con su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, ese beso lo volvió totalmente loco.

Hanamichi no asistió a la escuela durante la siguiente semana, con la excusa de que estaba con gripe, Rukawa al saber que no era por eso lo fue a visitar luego de clases para aclarar las cosas. Al llegar a su casa llamo a la puerta, Hanamichi sorprendido al verlo quedo en blanco

-Hanamichi, Hanamichi- como no hubo respuesta corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo

-R-Rukawa que haces acá-

-Hanamichi yo... te amo- le susurro al oído - te amo desde que te conocí-

Hanamichi sorprendido por esas palabras se sonrojo y sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Rukawa al sentir su abrazo se alejo un poco para darle el mas apasionado de los besos, estuvieron así durante minutos hasta quedar sin aliento.

-Hanamichi, te amo, gracias por corresponder mi abrazo y mi beso

-idiota, cállate, y no me mires- dijo totalmente avergonzado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro- *creo que yo también te amo.* pensó.

**Nota: **Espero que este pequeño fic les haya gustado, es el primer fic que hago así que no sean tan críticos ^.^ gracias. C:


End file.
